Heretofore support frames for securing exterior panel facings to the structural frame of a building or other edifice were cumbersome and difficult to construct. Moreover, the frames were of massive construction requiring a great deal of welding and were, of course, very expensive and time consuming to construct. The support frames were fabricated from angle irons and standard structural members. Once fabricated, they were thereafter welded to the structural frame. It will, therefore, be apparent that the cost of erecting facings was very substantial, rendering the use of this type of construction very expensive.